


Counselled

by RadioActive



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioActive/pseuds/RadioActive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want you," Tyler seethes through clenched teeth. Jamie pretends the words don’t make his ears burn in embarrassment. It’s obvious they’re stuck in a game of who can hurt the other the most, and Jamie is losing. Jamie had mated with his soulmate at the ceremony, and he was more troubled than Elder Dean had said. The minute he heard Tyler’s name announced alongside his own, he knew he would have his work cut out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not my Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope this actually evolves into a decent multi-chaptered fic, but I'm not super sure where I plan on taking it.

The annual mating ceremony was one of Jamie’s favourite holidays. It seemed like the city itself became brighter, and people were kinder to each other. Not that they were ever not kind, but people seemed to radiate happiness in the days preceding the mating ceremony. It was a blessing to belong to a community where everyone celebrated when prosperity came to a select few. Jamie grew up watching his parents interact lovingly with each other, and he wanted that same love with his own soulmate one day. He had hoped to be one of the lucky ones mated at their first eligible mating ceremony, but his soulmate hadn’t been of age yet. Jamie would never admit it to anyone, but he’d had a moment where he doubted whether the Council could find him a soulmate- but the moment had been fleeting, and Jamie instead devoted himself to working hard so his soulmate would be proud of him when they were finally mated.

Jamie spent the rest of the year looking forward to the next mating ceremony, but he was once again left without a soulmate. Jamie had been devastated, mating in one’s second eligible ceremony was practically guaranteed, and if one didn’t mate in the third, their chances of ever being mated were slim. Jamie had heard horror stories of people living unmated, because they had failed to impress the Council. When his family returned home the night of his second ceremony, his mother helped him wash the gel out of his hair, and she hung up his suit without a word. He’d called out to her before she left his room, and she’d pressed her lips against his temple, murmuring a soft apology against his skin. Next year, she’d promised, and Jamie fell asleep that night worrying his lips between his teeth. 

Jamie worked himself to the bone at the Council building, working long nights and early mornings. He made sure to make his commitment to the city known to the members of the Council, and it paid off in the weeks leading up to his third mating ceremony. He had been signing off on inventory slips when Elder Dean entered Jamie's office. 

“Good evening, Elder Dean.” Jamie bowed his head in respect. 

“Good evening, Jamie. I was hoping I could speak to you in private. I have a request to make of you.” Elder Dean was Jamie’s favourite of all of the Council members, because he had kind eyes and he had always looked the other way when Jamie and his schoolmates had played pranks on each other as children. The other Council members were sullen, and never took the time to visit the school or make appearances at events where their presence was not required. 

“Yes, absolutely.” Jamie immediately stood to close his office door. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of being reprimanded by an actual member of the Council. “If this is about the inventory, I just want to apologize for the delay. Mr. Bishop needed help with training the new employees, but I know that’s no excuse, so-”

“No, no, slow down,” Elder Dean interrupted with a hand on Jamie’s shoulder, “This is about the upcoming mating ceremony.”

Jamie’s stomach plummeted further. “Right, the upcoming mating ceremony.” He repeated, mind reeling with the possible subject of Elder Dean’s request. Elder Dean watched him with a wary expression on his face. “Oh, sorry Elder Dean, please take a seat,” Jamie added after recovering. 

“No need to look so frightened, Jamie. The Council has noticed your excellent work. We have found you a soulmate. That is,” he paused, “if you choose to accept.” The Elder took a seat then, and Jamie sat at his desk before his knees buckled beneath him. 

“Yes, I accept,” he breathed out as soon as he processed Elder Dean’s statement. 

“Before you accept, I want to make clear the circumstances of this arrangement. As I mentioned previously, the Council has taken notice of your commitment to the betterment of our city. Your dedication is unparalleled, and your work encourages others to follow in your footsteps. As a matter of fact, I can envision you wearing the maroon robes of the Council in the future.” Elder Dean spoke almost casually, as if he didn’t realize the impact of his words.

“Oh, thank you. Elder Dean, wow, that is an incredible honour.” Jamie managed to stutter out, a shy smile forming on his face. 

Elder Dean looked Jamie in the eye. “Your leadership makes you a primary candidate to rehabilitate an individual that once showed great promise, but has recently encountered hardship. This individual would be your soulmate, if you so wish to take on the task.”

“I thought soulmates were definite. Why is the Council giving me a choice?” Jamie asked, brows furrowed in confusion. The sole action of providing Jamie with the choice of whether to take on a soulmate or not violated everything he’d once believed about the mating ceremony. 

“I am saddened to say that if you do not take on this soulmate, you will remain unmated for life.” Not even Elder Dean’s kind eyes could comfort Jamie at this point. 

“Sorry, I don’t understand, Elder Dean. Do I not have a soulmate?” Jamie’s pleasure at Elder Dean’s praise had quickly become dread. 

“This individual is your soulmate, whether you choose him or not. I cannot elaborate further on the subject. Do you still accept?” Elder Dean questioned, mouth in a thin line.

“They’re my soulmate. I accept.”


	2. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: brief mention of stillbirth in this chapter.

“I don’t want you,” Tyler seethes through clenched teeth. Jamie pretends the words don’t make his ears burn in embarrassment. It’s obvious they’re stuck in a game of who can hurt the other the most, and Jamie is losing. Jamie had mated with his soulmate at the ceremony, and he was more troubled than Elder Dean had said. The minute he heard Tyler’s name announced alongside his own, he knew he would have his work cut out for him. He remembers the way Tyler’s face had paled when Jamie approached him, and how Tyler flinched when Jamie reached over to intertwine their fingers for their brandings. Jamie had told him to take it easy, and then he’d had the honor of staring at Tyler’s dumb scowl throughout the entire ceremony. The same dumb scowl he was baring at Jamie right now. 

“Well, we both got something we didn’t want.” Jamie retorts with a frown. He can’t make words hurt like Tyler can, but he won’t stand in silence as Tyler berates him.

Tyler snorts, “Whatever. I know you actually believe in this shit. I’ve heard what they say about you at school.” 

Jamie stays silent for a moment, a knot forming in his throat. “So what? So what if I want a soulmate? I don’t see the problem with that.” His voice wavers, and Jamie curses his inability to get angry without tearing up like a child. 

“The problem is that stuff doesn’t exist! Soulmates aren’t real. It’s a concept manufactured by the Council to keep people compliant. People stay because they’re guaranteed a perfect life. Their life is planned out for them, and it’s easy, and people love to have it easy.” Jamie notices that the grey light streaming in from the window washes out Tyler’s features, but his eyes remain sharp. 

“It’s not a perfect life. My neighbour Mrs. Brown had a stillbirth last month and she’s been having a really rough time,” Jamie says in protest. He can’t believe Tyler is so misguided. The whole neighbourhood had watched when Mr. Brown helped Mrs. Brown into their car, Mrs. Brown’s forehead glistening with sweat, arms supporting the swell of her stomach. Then they watched as they returned two days later, Mrs. Brown’s eyes blank, and her arms empty. 

“Yeah, but she’ll be over it eventually. The Council told her it was all part of her plan, and she believes it.” Tyler’s eyes are softer, less hatred and more of something else, but Jamie hasn’t been around Tyler long enough to know what. 

“How can the Council plan a stillbirth?” Jamie asks, incredulous at Tyler’s implication. “You’re insane, stop saying shit like that.”

“You’re insane if you honestly believe a planned out life is the solution to society’s problems. I worked in the maternity ward at the hospital. I know what they do there.” Tyler’s voice is flat, and the monotony irks Jamie.

“And what do they do exactly?” Jamie rolls his eyes with exasperation. “They don’t murder babies, Tyler, Jesus.”

Tyler doesn’t speak, but he watches Jamie with a somber expression. The silence eats at Jamie’s resolve. 

“Come on, that’s not very funny.” Jamie prompts with uncertainty.

“I’m not being funny, Jamie. Don’t you realize how fucked up this place is?” Tyler’s voice rises, and Jamie feels a sliver of panic. 

“Tyler, shut up!” Jamie spits. “You know what happens if someone catches you saying stuff like that. So enough already.”

“I don’t care, don’t you get it? I want out of here. I don’t want to be in a fucked up place where I have no say in my career or who I fuck or where I live or how many children I have. I want out.” Tyler’s voice is loud enough that the neighbouring houses can likely hear every word Tyler speaks. The panic Jamie was feeling intensifies, and he decides to put an end to Tyler’s ridiculous suggestions. 

“I’m serious, if you don’t shut up right now I’ll make you shut up myself.” Jamie threatens, standing from his chair to tower over Tyler. 

“Do it,” Tyler says with a shrug. 

Jamie isn’t usually prone to violence, but Tyler makes Jamie want to shake him. He pulls Tyler up by the collar of his shirt, and drags their faces close together. “Stop it,” he says, “I don’t know what you’re implying, but it’s not good, and I won’t let you ruin our lives.”

“Our lives.” Tyler repeats with a scoff. He wrenches his shirt out of Jamie’s hand and leaves the room without a backwards glance. Jamie lets out a frustrated sigh before he makes to follow him.

“Where are you going?” Jamie asks, “We’re supposed to stay here for the night.”

Tyler turns with his hand on the door. His mouth seems to be set in a permanent scowl. “I’m leaving. You’re not my soulmate, Jamie. I don’t know you and I don’t want to.” 

Jamie lets him leave.


End file.
